marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ben Grimm (1994)
thumb|280pxBen Grimm, también conocida como la cosa, es un miembro de los Cuatro fantásticos. Biografía ''Fantastic Four (1994) Reed Richards' college years, Ben Grimm is one of his best friends, and a popular athlete in the college. When Reed and his best friend Victor try a dangerous experiment for using the comet Colossus' energy, and an accident occurs, Ben rushes in their lab and saves Victor for certain death. ">Durante Reed Richards' años de colegio, Ben Grimm es uno de sus mejores amigos y un atleta popular en el colegio. Cuando Reed y su mejor amigo Victor probar un experimento peligroso para el uso de energía del coloso de la cometa, y se produce un accidente, Ben se apresura en su laboratorio y guarda Victor para una muerte segura. the son and daughter to Mary Storm, the woman who gave Reed a boarding house to hers to live and study in. Some moments prior to the space travel, Ben meets a blind artist, Alicia Masters, and despite accidentally breaking her last statue, the two fall in love with each other. ">Años más tarde, Ben es el mejor amigo de Reed y lo ayuda en un segundo intento del mismo experimento, esta vez directamente en el espacio, donde el coloso debe pasar de nuevo. Junto a ellos hay otros dos miembros de la tripulación del experimento, el hijo e hija a Tormenta de María, la mujer que dio a Reed en una casa de huéspedes al suyo para vivir y estudiar en. Momentos antes el espacio recorrido, Ben cumple a un artista ciego, Alicia Masters, y a pesar de romper accidentalmente su última estatua, las dos caen en amor con los demás. The Jeweler. The space craft is completely destroyed, but its four occupants seem perfectly in shape. Reed, Susan and Johnny soon discover that they have been granted with special powers after the accident, but Ben seemes unaffected. They decide to spend the night in the desert waiting for rescuers, but, when they wake up, Ben discovers that the comet's emissions have transformed him in a hideous rock monster. The four of them are taken in a lab for analysis, but the men they think are Government's agents are in reality Latverian scientists, studying them on Dr. Doom's account. Ben is quite humiliated realizing that he cannot even sit properly, breaking every chair he's brought. When the four realize that the scientists are in reality taking them captive, they decide to escape, and Ben easily knocks out three guards, who are later dressed as the prisoners. ">El experimento sube bien en el comienzo, pero termina en catástrofe, desde el diamante utilizado como un cathalizer de la energía del cometa se ha intercambiado con una imitación por el ladrón, El joyero. La nave espacial es completamente destruida, pero sus cuatro ocupantes parecen perfectamente en forma. Reed, Susan y Johnny pronto descubren que se les haya otorgado con poderes especiales, después del accidente, pero Ben como afectado. Deciden pasar la noche en el desierto esperando los rescatadores, pero, cuando despiertan, Ben descubre que las emisiones del cometa lo han transformado en un monstruo horrible rock. Los cuatro de ellos se toman en un laboratorio para el análisis, pero los hombres piensan que son agentes del Gobierno en los científicos de Latverian de la realidad, estudiarlos en cuenta del Dr. Doom. Ben es muy humillado, dando cuenta de que él aún no puede sentarse correctamente, rompiendo cada silla es trajo. Cuando los cuatro se dan cuenta que los científicos son en realidad tenerlos cautivos, deciden escapar y Ben fácilmente cubre tres guardias, que son más tarde disfrazados de los prisioneros. Baxter Building, Ben complains about his appearance, confronting his powers to his friends' ones. Full of anger, he leaves the building, only to have a confirm, walking in the streets, that he'll always be unable to have a normal life again. Deeply sad, he's found by the Jewler's men, who bring him in the sewers, promising him a "kingdom" in which he'll feel like home. Ben decides to join, and is welcome by everyone in the Jewler's gang. A brief later, Doom attacks the Jewler's lair, looking for the diamond the thief has stolen. Ben easily disposes of Doom's guards, but when the monarch takes Alicia, kidnapped by the thief, as a hostage, he suddenly turns back to his human form and is forced to flee. Wanting to save Alicia, Ben comes back to his friends, once again in his rocky form. ">En el Edificio a Baxter, Ben se queja de su aparición, confrontar sus poderes a los sus amigos. Lleno de ira, él abandona el edificio, sólo para tener una confirmación, caminando en las calles, que él siempre será incapaz de tener una vida normal otra vez. Profundamente triste, es encontrado por los hombres de la Jewler, que le aportan en las alcantarillas, prometiéndole un "Reino" en el que sentirá como en casa. Ben decide unirse a y es bienvenida por todos los miembros de la pandilla de la Jewler. Más tarde, una breve Doom ataca la guarida de la Jewler, buscando el diamante que ha robado al ladrón. Ben se dispone fácilmente de guardias del Doom, pero cuando el monarca toma Alicia, secuestrada por el ladrón, como rehén, de repente se vuelve a su forma humana y se ve obligado a huir. Querer guardar a Alicia, Ben vuelve a sus amigos, una vez más en su forma de rocky. The Fantastic Four arrive to Latveria, where they are easily trapped by Doom. Freed by Richards, the team starts a battle with Doom's guards, and The Thing defeats the guards almost all by himself, managing to free Alicia. The two of them shares a brief, sweet moment, and then leaves Castle Doom. Back in USA, Ben stands as Reed's first man at his friend's wedding with Sue, and is accompanied by Alicia, now his girlfriend. After pushing away paparazzos, Ben wishes his friends a great honey moon, and watches them leaving. ">The Fantastic Four llegar a Latveria, donde están atrapados fácilmente por Doom. Liberado por Richards, el equipo comienza una batalla con protectores de Doom y lo derrotas los guardias casi todo por sí mismo, dirigiendo liberar a Alicia. Dos de ellos comparte un momento breve, dulce y luego deja el Castillo Doom. En Estados Unidos, Ben se erige como el primer hombre de Reed en la boda de su amigo con Sue y es acompañado por Alicia, ahora con su novia. Después de empujar lejos paparazzos, desea a sus amigos una luna de miel gran Ben y les relojes dejando. Rasgos de carácter Ben Grimm es un hombre fuerte y auto confianza, con un gran y buen corazón y un fuerte sentido de lealtad y amistad. Muestra buenas habilidades atléticas y una gran fuerza, junto a un notable astucia, que rara vez se utiliza. Como la cosa, Ben conserva su buen carácter, a pesar de una cierta tristeza debido a su apariencia horrible. Su piel rocky le hace prácticamente invulerable y le da grandes cantidades de fuerza sobrehumana. Relaciones *Sr. Fantastic Four - mejor amigo y compañero de equipo. *Antorcha humana - amigo y compañero de equipo. *Mujer invisible - amigo y compañero de equipo. *Alicia Masters - novia. *Doctor Doom - enemigo. *El joyero - enemigo. Detrás de las escenas ''Para agregar Apariciones/actores *No canónicas (1 película) **''Fantastic Four ''(Primera aparición) , Michael Bailey Smith/Carl Ciarfalio Trivia *Curiosamente, Michael Bailey Smith es más alto que Carl Ciarfalio, por lo que Ben Grimm aparece más grande que su alter ego rocoso. *Ninguna explicación se da en la película de por qué lo temporalmente vuelve a su forma humana cuando Alicia le revela su amor. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Metahumanos Categoría:Grimm Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Fantastic Four